Urizen (Devil May Cry)
|-|Armored= |-|Full Power= Summary Urizen is one the main antagonists in the fifth installment of the video game franchise Devil May Cry. Urizen acted as the Demon King and planted the seed of the Qliphoth tree in Red Grave City, with the purpose of draining the blood of humanity to attain it's fruit and attain incredible power. Urizen made quick work of Dante, Lady, Trish and Nero when they came to stop him the first time he rose, and turned Lady and Trish, into Artemis and Cavaliere Angelo. A month after their encounter Nero faced Urizen once more, although he managed to take down his barrier it wasn't enough, and he would have been killed if not for Dante interrupting their fight with his new Sin Devil Trigger. Dante and Urizen face one last time after Urizen ate the fruit of Qliphoth and sheds his armor, but it was in vain as Dante finally defeats him. In actuality Urizen represents the demon half of Vergil, when he split his self into two parts with Yamato, human and demon. And after suffering his defeat from Dante, Urizen merges together with V, Vergil's other, human, half, and Vergil is again reborn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely higher Name: Urizen, Vergil Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: ~1 month of his creation Classification: Demon King, Nefarious Usurper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (Mid, scaling from Dante and Vergil), Energy and Demonic Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can throw bubbles which slow down time), Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack (With his time bubbles and fire balls), Explosion Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Demonic Plant Manipulation (He is able to freely control the roots of the Qliphoth tree), Vibration Manipulation (Can create omnidirectional shock waves), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Absorption, Corruption, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon spectral swords), Resistance to: Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR and Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself, scaling from Dante) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, likely higher (Had the power to shake the foundations of the world after consuming the Qliphoth fruit) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher in combat and reaction speed (Easily kept up with Dante and Nero) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, likely higher (Traded blows from Dante after he absorbed Rebelion and Sparda) Durability: At least Small Country level, likely''' higher''' (Fought Dante, twice, after he absorbed Rebelion and Sparda) Stamina: Very high (Fought and defeated Nero and proceeded to fight Dante back to back without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Extended melee range physically, a couple of hundred meters with abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Likely Gifted (He managed to take control over the underworld in just a month, created various demons, since he is also part of Vergil he should be somewhat comparable) Weaknesses: As his stamina decreases his regeneration becomes less effective. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plant Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6